1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a packaging device, and in particular to a packaging device for floral arrangements.
2. Description of Related Art
Flowers and floral arrangements are a traditional gift given to a loved one at various times throughout a year. Holidays are a primary reason for giving floral arrangements. Other situations such as condolences, weddings, funerals, encouragement, and appreciation are common as well. The floral industry is a multi-billion-dollar industry each year.
Purchasers or givers are able to send flowers to a loved one in a couple of traditional ways. First, an individual may purchase the flowers in person. No delivery is required. Second, an individual may elect to order flowers and have them delivered. Ordering is very convenient and provides some advantages. It is quick and easy and does not require the individual to take time to pick them up. Also, it allows for delivery at remote locations where a personal delivery is unrealistic.
Floral arrangements may be made from either a local florist or through a network of collective florists (i.e. ship direct). Local florists have particular quantities and arrangements in stock and may be limited in what you need. Additionally, they may elect to fill in or replace selected flowers with whatever is still in stock, resulting in the purchaser maybe not getting what was ordered.
With respect to collective networks, the process is fairly simple. An order is placed by an individual, wherein that order may either be filled by a local florist with the same noted disadvantages stated above, or may be filled and shipped from a main facility. In shipping, the flowers are tied together with wire and laid down in a box where damage can occur to the arrangement during transportation. Additionally, the flowers are subjected to the wide ambient temperature fluctuations of shipping. Once arrived, the user is required to cut free the flowers, arrange them in a desired manner, and place them in a container after cutting the stems to the desired length. Not only do conventional methods of shipping harm the flowers but also make it near impossible to ship prearranged bouquets ready for display when received.
Although strides have been made to the floral delivery business, additional shortcomings remain. A method and apparatus for the shipping of floral arrangements are needed. Additionally, a method and apparatus that permits for the increased quality and freshness of flowers is desired.
While the device and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the application to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.